


I'm Here

by Winterqueen123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterqueen123/pseuds/Winterqueen123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Friends with Benefits, to wanting a relationship, But Trouble torn them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Hello This Is my First FrostShield Fanfic I dedicate this Story to my Friend Silvia thank you for being my first friend that I can gossip about my otp's.

Friend's With Benefits ~ Two friends who have a sexual realtionship without being emotionally involved. Typically two good friends who have casual sex without a monogomous relationship or any kind of commitment.

" My haunted lungs  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I'm haunting you  
You must be haunting me

My wicked tongue  
Where will it be  
I know if I'm onto you  
You must be onto me

It's what we see  
I know if I'm haunting you  
You must be haunting me  
It's where we go  
It's where we'll be  
I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you  
Onto you, I'm onto you  
Onto you, you must be onto me  
You must be onto me"

A College Party, students relaxing from stressful classes they had all week at a popular sorority house. Drinks and Drugs filled the house where they all consume them. A Game of "Truth or Dare" was being played at a less crowded room from all the rest. A Boy with a purple polo shirt sat at the couch as others surrounded him for the task for the game. He Smiled and Turn to his friend beside him "Steve True or Dare."

Steve Rogers 22 years old muscular, tall, handsome and a gentleman was wearing a Blue Plaid botton up shirt with blue levi jeans and blue converse, his hair was short with the sides slightly shaved as with a killer smile. He had accepted the challenge that his friend Clint has gave him "Dare Clint I never back down on a dare!" Clint smirked looking around the room to see what to dare Steve. He then spotted within the students in the room who was playing a pale young man with short black hair with a black long sleeve thermal shirt sipping on a plastic cup and knew exactly who that was. Clint turns to Steve and said "I dare you to Kiss Loki for a minute!"  
Steve stopped turning to who Clint was talking about and saw him. Loki heard what Clint said, he wasn't happy to be in that situation. "Are you Serious? I won't back down but fine I'll do it" quickly Steve responded to the offer. He got up sitting next to Loki and asked "are you okay with this?" Loki smirked at the question saying "I completely 100% fine with this Rogers."  
Steve smiled at him leaning in for the kiss, quick as the movement was,Loki respond to him and kissed back making it as much effective as it already was.  
About 1 minute and 30 seconds past and Clint had to separate them. They stopped, looked at each other, they were both flushed from the kiss. Steve had to take a breather, so he got up to get a drink downstairs.  
Loki watched Steve as he left the room, he waited for a few seconds and silently followed him.

In an empty Balcony Steve sat alone with a drink in his hand and eye's closed thinking of the Kiss he just had moments ago. Footsteps came near him, he opened his eye's to the owner of those lips he couldn't stop thinking about. Loki Odinson stood proud with his hand on his hip smiling down on Steve. "Well Mister Rogers if I do say so myself you are a fantastic kisser" said Loki as he combed his silghtly short locks of midnight hair of his. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Loki's lips, but he looked back at Loki's eye's. He moved to sit next to Steve and sat there in silence until he said "I can help you with more activities you know." Steve face starts to turn red and asked "um I'm not that type of guy to do that kinda stuff you know."  
Loki layed his hand on Rogers lap and begins to rub it slowly. Steve turns his head to look into Loki's beautiful green eye's want to see them only to look at him. Loki moves closer and whispers "there's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun Steve."  
Steve feels his pants tight of the pleasure he was feeling. At last Steve opens his mouth and hissed a fine. Loki jumps from the sit straightening himself and says "so what are we waiting for do we go to my place or yours Steven?"  
Steve trys to calm down as much as possible and stands next to Loki. "We can go to my place my roommate is away for a couple days so we can go there" said Steve nervously rubs his neck. Loki smiles at Steve saying "Lead the way darling." By gaving his hand Steve had felt sparks going up his spine leading Loki out of the house to his apartment.

Within 10 minutes they both made it to Steve's apartment. The lights light up the dark hallway that lead to the living room that had paintings displayed around it. Loki stepped near one, it was a hillside covered with flowers at the every right was a single tree filled with leaves and the sun setting in the backround. Loki saw a name at the bottom of the painting that spelled out Steve Rogers. He turned thoughs Steve and asked "you painted this masterpiece?"  
Steve hesitated to answer and said "yes"  
Loki couldn't keep his eye's off the painting it's like he wanted to be there watching the sunset. Steve walked behind Loki placing his hand on his shoulder leaning to Loki's ear "let me show you to my room." They both walked together thoughs the room, Steve turned the lights on. The walls were red, white and blue assume those were his favorite colors.

Loki felt Steve wrap his arms around his waist running his fingers up and down his sides. Steve kissed down on Loki's pale neck as well for slightly biting making him moan. Loki couldn't take it anymore and turn to Steve pulling him by his neck to kiss him with hunger. Steve started to roam his hands under Loki's shirt while kissing him. Loki lowered his hands to Steve's pants button undoing it and the same to his. Steve pulled Loki's shirt off revealing his pale chest pushing Loki down on the bed leaning down to kiss his chest. Loki ran his fingers in Steve's hair has he kissed his chest wanting more. With heavy breathing Loki whimpered "More please Steve."  
Steve smirked and quickly took his shirt off as well to Loki's briefs leaving him completely naked in front of him. Steve was so turned on he became so hard his briefs bothered him. Loki slowly rubbed Steve's harden dick outside of the outline of the briefs. Steve moved two fingers to Loki's mouth making him wet them with enough saliva to prepare him. Loki took them in his mouth running his tongue around the two fingers coating them well enough. Steve had to bite his lip of how good Loki used his tongue and whispered "fuck." With a minute Loki let them go and Steve ran his fingers down Loki's nude body to his throbbing entrance. Steve slowly moved his first finger in hoping to not hurt Loki. By looking at Loki to make sure he was okay Loki nodded assuming Steve can put the other finger in. So he did, Loki cried in pain by the action. Steve kissed Loki to ease the pain he was feeling, but continued strenching him. Steve removed his briefs and threw them somewhere in the room and spit into his hand rubbing it on his big hot cock making it sleek for Loki. He waited for the sign to go for a it  
As waiting with his fingers still in Loki moaned at a moved that Steve did with a curve of his finger. By hold his cock guiding it into the entrance with the head of his penis. Loki spreaded his legs more wanting more of Steve's huge penis. Steve pushed more in slowly wanting Loki to adjust to his size. Loki gribbed on the sheets of the bed with his eye's closed getting use to the size. 2 minutes past Loki shook his head to let Steve know that it was okay to push. Steve pulled back and pushed back in, Loki made a o-shaped face guessing it hit his g-spot. Steve grabbed Loki's legs and brought them to his hips and lifted his right leg up by grabbing his thigh. At this point Steve rammed in equal rhythms of his thrusting making Loki lose it. "Oh Steve oh my god's" moaned Loki grabbing on to Steve for dear life. Steve couldn't control himself and quickly thrusted harder and faster. By this time they both were panting and a bit moist by the actions. Steve grabbed Loki's waist by both his hands thrusting and ramming as much as possible because he felt his climax approaching. Loki was in so much pleasure he ran his nails down Steve's back marking it. Within in two or three thrusts Steve released into Loki bite down on his neck leaving a deep mark. Loki as well released between them covering them with cum. Steve stayed in him until he became soft and layed next to Loki. Both were panting trying to catch his breath, Steve smirked "So was that not the best fuck you've had or what?" Loki chuckled as Steve got up to fetch a wet face towel to clean each other off. They both stared at each other as Steve clean them. Loki got up and looked for his items, Steve wondered why and asked "you know you could sleep over I don't mind."  
"It's not that I don't want to it's just I have class in the morning so I have to go" said Loki as he was putting his briefs and pants on. Steve was hoping to cuddle but guessing that had to wait. Loki came closer to Steve and Kissed him "You were majestic Steve Rogers." By putting the rest of his cloths on Loki told Steve that he would let himself out and went off.  
Steve felt disppointed and fell back on the bed remembering each moment of this night.

Loki walked a couple of blocks to make it home. He went in and Tony his roommate was still up. "Fucking christ you still up" said Loki as he got in. Tony Stark age 22 clear cut hair with his reading glasses on typing on his laptop with red and yellow pj's. "What I have a paper do in the morning so I am rushing it duh" said Tony.  
Loki sat down on the Couch that was in the living room of this two bedroom apartment he shared with Tony. Tony looked at Loki smirking and asked " so who this time huh?" Loki just eye balled him and said "Steve Rogers." Tony stopped typing and his mouth dropped "You had sex with Steve Fucking Rogers are you serious you lucky ass." "It was different Tony It felt more real like I don't know it's hard to explain"said Loki. There was a pause for second until Loki said " He emailed me Tony." "Who did."asked Tony. "You know who He said See you soon, do you think he knows I'm here right? "said Loki. Tony said "Just don't worryabout it kay." Loki got up and said to Tony "Well goodnight buddy don't stay up to late." " I won't or will try not to" said Tony. Loki nods and heads to his bed. Everyone was going to sleep heavenly tonight.

Well there you go I worked hard in this one I hope people like it :) next chapter soon kay


End file.
